


Magnificent Tempter

by Katzedecimal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Fluff and Angst, Gen, More fluff than angst, Obligatory Lockdown Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: After Aziraphale hung up, Crowley realizes something and remembers why the Arrangement had worked so well for so long.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Magnificent Tempter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaquit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/gifts).



"Good night, Angel."

Crowley sighed and put down the phone. The disappointment was.... hard to take. At least he could admit that it was there. He'd really hoped.... He couldn't _get_ any more blatant that that but the Angel... if Aziraphale... He ground his teeth and flopped down into the bed, jerked the covers over himself and tried to get comfortable. 

_"Shouldn't you be out and about?"_

Hmph. There's only one place he wanted to be out and about _for._

_"You're a demon. You could set a bad example."_

'M not getting people killed, they're doing that well enough for themselves.

_"That would be breaking the rules."_

Yes, can't have me breaking the rules, can we, Angel... 

Crowley's eyes slammed open.

What if... what if... 

What if that's what Aziraphale was expecting him to do? 

Break the rules? 

_"You're a demon. You could set a bad example."_

.......honestly, this was why the Arrangement had worked as well as it did, the angel really was magnificent at tempting... 

Now.... What wines went well with cake.....?

**Author's Note:**

> with many thanks to Bananaquit for providing such an inspiring argument >:3c


End file.
